Contrato de amor
by Soy Un Pez
Summary: Dos años, dos años no es demasiado. Bella ha sido obligada a casarse con Edward, ¿la razón? Dinero. Ellos dos hacen un acuerdo para terminar después de dos años, todo parece bastante sencillo. Lamentablemente, la vida no es así y hay más secretos que harán que dos años sean eternos. Pero, dos años siguen siendo poco ¿no? Quizás, ¿Y si ella se enamorara?
1. El comienzo

**¡Hola! Bien nuevo fic…sacado del horno. No sé solo estaba en mi jardín viendo a la luna y me vino la idea. Además me gustó la idea porque todos los fics de EXB terminan con boda y este es todo lo opuesto.**

Si un beta está leyendo esto, le pediría que me ayudara por favor.

**Resumen: **Para enriquecer a su familia Bella ha sido sometida a casarsecon Edward Cullen contra su voluntad. PeroEdward y Bella llegan a un acuerdo sobre que se casarán pero solo estarán juntos por dos años. Dos años, pasan volando pero ¿qué pasaría si Bella se llegara a enamorar de él?

* * *

Capitulo 1: El acuerdo

¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto? Ya sé que en este momento es un poco tarde pero… ¿En serio amo a este chico? Volví a mirarlo a los ojos tratando de responder mi pregunta. No, no lo amo, ni siquiera lo quiero. ¿Entonces por qué carajo estoy aquí? Uno vocecita en mi interior respondió mi pregunta: Mi "familia".

Pero en serio debo de pagar este caro precio por AGRADAR a mi familia, lo medité dos segundos. No, no vale la pena. El reverendo seguía con su discurso mientras que yo seguía con mis dilemas.

El tiempo se fue volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me estaba preguntando si quería desposar a este tipo.

Yo…yo-tartamudeé.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos…no iba a hacer esto. No. Me quité el anillo de compromiso y lo aventé al suelo. No iba a casarme, no con un extraño y no a mis dieciocho años de edad. Me levanté el vestido y salí corriendo de la Iglesia.

No iba a ser como mis hermanastras, tías, o primas. No me iba a casar por conveniencia, quería ser libre y disfrutar la vida, terminar mis estudios y trabajar, no una vil ama de casa.

Tal vez Edward sea muy guapo y lindo pero no siento nada por él. Solo recorrí unas cuadras y me senté en el suelo enfrente de una fuente, no soporté más y empecé a llorar, llorar y liberarme.

Pero mi libertad no duró mucho. Mi madrastra se acercaba furiosa hacia mí.

¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!-gritó- ¿Quién te crees que eres para HACER ESO?-ME GRITÓ DE NUEVO- ¿Sabes cuánto dinero tiene su familia?-me tomó del mentón para que la mirara- Ahora regresa allá y cásate- me ordenó.

No-murmuré.

¿Qué?-

No me voy a casar con alguien que no amo _Agatha_-respondí firmemente, pronunciando su nombre como si fuera una mala palabra.

Y con un arranqué de ira, mi madrastra me dio una bofetada. Después me agarró fuertemente por los brazos y me ordenó:

Isabella, si no te veo de regreso en quince minutos…Olvídate de la Academia de Música-me amenazó. Ese era un golpe bajo, mi único sueño era estudiar música no pedía más.

Agatha mostró su sonrisa malévola, y regresó por donde vino. Odio a mi madrastra, desde que papá murió todo ha ido de mal en peor, mi madre biológica también está muerta, es decir, soy huérfana y no podía recibir mi herencia ya que tenía que ser mayor de edad y me faltaban cuatro años para tener veintiuno.

Mi "familia" quería que me casaracon Edward Cullen para que ellos recibieran riqueza pero yo ni siquiera lo conocía bien. Estamos en el sigloXXI y me estoy a punto de casar por conveniencia, anticuado.

Más lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos y cada una de ella relataba mi triste historia. A lo lejos oí que alguien se acercaba otra vez. Espero queno sea Agatha de nuevo.

Bella, ¿Estás bien?-me preguntó una dulce voz.

No Edward- respondí- perdón por lo de allí dentro solo que yo…yo no quiero ni puedo.

Te entiendo- apretó los labios- Sabes yo _si _te quiero, pero comprendo que todo esto fue un matrimonio arreglado y sé que no es justo para ti.

Sonreí ligeramente- Al menos alguien me entiende- la sonrisa se apagó-pero tengo que volver porque mi madrastra me va a matar si no lo hago…-otra lágrima cayó de mis ojos.

Edward se arrodilló y me limpió las lágrimas con su suave mano.

Te tengo un trato-propuso y miré fijamente sus hermosos ojos verdes- Vamos a casarnos pero solo durante dos años, después de eso serás libre y tu familia no te podrá decir nada, al fin y al cabo van a obtener lo que quieren- se encogió de hombros.

Mi rostro se iluminó- ¿En serio?- pregunté ilusionada- ¿Solo dos años?

¿Quieres menos?-inquirió.

No así está bien- traté de sonreír-pero…

Juro que no te tocaré si tú no quieres-prometió.

La esperanza había vuelto a mis ojos y sabía que había una solución para este embrollo. No pude contener mi euforia y me lancé a los brazos deEdward. El era de los pocos caballeros que quedaban, iba a ser mi mejor amigo.

Gracias-murmuré contra su pecho- Gracias en serio.

Siempre que quieras-respondió y hundió su rostro en mi cabello.

Solté una lágrima más y me separé de él sonriendo.

Tenemos que regresar a la iglesia-recordé y me puse depie, Edward me imitó y nos fuimos juntos a la Iglesia con su brazo en mi cintura.

Entramos a la iglesia en la misma posición y nos detuvimos en el altar. Mi madrastra estaba rebozando felicidad por que iba a recibir su dinero muy pronto. El reverendo tuvo que volver a dar su discurso pero un poco más rápido y cuando me preguntaron la cuestión primordial…ahora sabía que responder.

Sí-susurré y miré a Edward a los ojos, mi rostro aún reflejaba pánico y temor. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

Y tuEdward Cullen ¿aceptasa IsabellaSwan como tu esposa?-preguntó el reverendo.

Acepto-su rostro estaba serio e inescrutable y el mío teñido de un rubor rojizo.

Si alguien tiene una razón para impedir que esta joven pareja se case-anunció- que hable ahora o calle para siempre-

Quería que alguien gritara" Yo me opongo" pero este lugar estaba repleto por mi familia egoísta y avariciosa. Mientras que la deEdward era serena y tranquila.

En fin-prosiguió el reverendo- Los declaro marido y mujer-anunció y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo- Puede besar a la novia-

Los dos nos miramos a los ojos yo los tenía abiertos del pánico y él con preocupación clara. Simplemente se acercó a mí e hizo que nuestros labios se juntaran, para que después nuestras lenguas jugaran entre sí. Estaba llorando cada vez más notablemente, pero no de felicidad por el contrario tristeza. No sentí otro sentimiento más que ese mientras él me besaba.

La iglesia se llenó de aplausos y encorvé mis labios en algo que debería ser una sonrisa "feliz". A lo lejos solo veía el rostro complacido de mi familia, quien se estaba empezando a retirar. Al menos la familia deEdward nos vino a felicitar pero yo no quería estar aquí…solo quería que esos dos años pasaran volando y pudiera ser libre de las amenazas de mi familia.

Carlisle fue el primero en felicitarnos juntocon Esme. Los dos parecían sumamente felices por nosotros pero yo no podía decir lo mismo de mí.

Carlisle era rubio de ojos verdes comoEdward y muy pálido, Esme tenía cabello color caramelo y ojos negros comoAlice y Emmett. Los gemelos Hale: Rosalie y Jasper eran rubios y con ojos azules. Rosalie era esposa deEmmett y Jasper era marido deAlice.

En algún sentido yo los envidiaba ya que ellos eran felices con alguien que _sí_amaban, todos eran sumamente hermosos –incluyendoEdward- y no se parecían en nada a mi egoísta familia…bueno con una excepción.

Cuando llegó el turno para "felicitarnos" deRosalie- la rubia escultural- pude sentir una carga de tensión. Sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo con esto del matrimonio -al igual que yo- ya que ella pensaba que mi familia –incluyéndome-lo habíamos hecho solo por el dinero, y por ende, me odiaba. La cosa es que sus pensamientos tenían algo erróneo: Yo no quería casarme.

Después del abrazoa Edward, Rosalie me lanzó una mirada asesina y solo estrechó mi mano. Me quedé congelada en mi lugar y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Sabía que aunque intentara aclarar las cosas algún día- lo cual probablementesería improbable ya que soy una cobarde- no iba a escucharme ya que ella no era de las personas que se detenían y escuchaban as explicaciones.

Felicidades Bella- me felicitó Alice dándome un gran abrazo-bienvenida a la familia.

Alice era todo lo opuestoa Rosalie. Ella siempre era tan alegre y amistosa. Hiperactiva y cariñosa. No estaba totalmente segura que ella supiera la historia completa, al menos sabía las partes más importantes, pero ella siempre me trató como una hermana. Era mi mejor amiga.

No te preocupes-murmuró en mi oído- todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

Creo que han sido las mejores palabras de aliento que he escuchado en todo el día. Pasaron diez minutos y todos los invitados se fueron de la iglesia.

Edward me tendió su mano y le tomé con gusto. No quería tropezarme y hacer el ridículo como siempre. Mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos incoherentes y confusos.

Entramos a la limosina negra y mientras veía a la iglesia alejarse segundo por segundo, pensaba en los dos largos años que tendría que pasar para recuperar mi libertad. Pero dos años es mejor que una vida entera y le tenía una enorme gratituda Edward quien me había sacado de un gran apuro.

Es el 13 de Agosto del 2007, son las cuatro y media de la tarde y el contrato de amor había empezado.


	2. Luna de miel

**Hola! ok perdon por la tardanza pero hubo unos pequeños problemitas tecnicos con el "beteo"** **jeje además mi paciencia jejeje.**

**En fin aqui va el 2 cap...prometo poder escribir más pronto...solo que estoy medio atolondrado por que quedan como 10 dias para mi cumple y ahhhhhh (17 de octubre) en fin ahi va:****Capítulo 2****: ¿Luna de miel?**

* * *

Por cada segundo que pasaba, mi corazón aumentaba su velocidad; no sabía exactamente la razón pero, sinceramente, no la quería conocer. Si alguien nos hubiese estado mirando en este momento de lejos, no hubiera pensado que aquél chico guapo de pelo cobrizo a mi lado y yo estábamos casados. Cuánto hubiese querido que así fueran las cosas, pero tenía que afrontar la dura realidad.

_Luna de miel_, me estremecí. No es que desconfiara de Edward pero no sabía con seguridad que podía pasar. En fin, sabía que este no era el final —lamentablemente, por supuesto—, sino sólo el comienzo de toda aquella historia.

El aeropuerto estaba demasiado lleno, gracias a las temporadas de vacaciones. Si mirabas con atención, podías darte cuenta de las historias que sucedían alrededor: una chica que había perdido su maleta, un señor divorciado, inmigrantes, adolescentes de mi edad alborotadas por las hormonas. Había miles de historias y prefería enfocarme en ellas —aunque fueran demasiado patéticas— en vez de pensar en la mía.

Edward tomó mi mano y la estrechó, pero no sabía si lo hacía para tranquilizarme o para que _él _se calmara. La verdad es que no lo culpaba, ya que estaba igual o hasta más nerviosa que él. No podía creer que me hubieran hecho ir hasta allí solo para cubrir las apariencias, era algo estúpido. Sin embargo así era mi desastrosa vida.

Llamaron para que abordáramos el avión y ambos obedecimos, llenos de nervios.

Las primeras horas de vuelo estuvimos en un total silencio, pero no era un silencio sepulcral, sino más bien un silencio pensativo. Aún recordaba cuando Edward se me había propuesto; desde ese momento todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Edward y yo éramos buenos amigos; pero, por alguna extraña razón, él me quería mucho más que eso. Mi madrastra se había enterado antes que yo y estuvo invitándolo varias veces a cenar o a fiestas privadas. A mí todo se me había hecho muy extraño pero me había dado igual, ya que lo quería mucho. Más de una vez me había dicho lo que sentía por mí y, aunque me doliera por ser mi amigo, le respondía con una negativa.

Hasta que llegó _ese_ día.

Recuerdo que era una agradable tarde de otoño y estaba componiendo una nueva canción, hasta que mi madrastra llegó corriendo a mi habitación, obligándome a que bajara al comedor. Ahí, cuando llegué, estaba él sentado en el sofá, con gesto serio.

—_Hola Edward, ¿Qué pasa? _— había preguntado yo, con aire distraído.

—_¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? _—había pedido él.

_-Hmm, de acuerdo _—había accedido, preparándome para lo que venía_._

Habíamos ido juntos al jardín y nos habíamos sentamos en el pasto; no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría, así que simplemente me había quedado esperando por sus palabras.

—_¿Y bien? _— había preguntado yo, de forma inocente.

—_No quiero dar muchos rodeos así que seré directo _—había respondido, poniéndose de pie y confundiéndome aún más.

—_Edward, ¿qué está pasando?_

—_¿Quieres casarte conmigo? _—había preguntado de la nada.

—_Vaya _—mi parpadeo se había repetido varias veces, ya que estaba atónita—. _J__a, ya muy gracioso Ed. Caí, ya te puedes reír _—había soltado yo, con una nerviosa carcajada de por medio.

Pero algo en su rostro me había dicho que no bromeaba; a lo lejos había podido escuchar el grito de mi hermanastra molesta y casi había podido ver la euforia de Agatha desde allí. En aquél momento sentía como en _Orgullo y Prejuicio _de Jane Austen, cuando William Collins se propone y su madre la presionaba para que se casara con él. Yo en este caso, sería Elizabeth , quien se rehúsa —claro estoy hablando de Elizabeth Bennet, una chica con un carácter impresionante y ahora pensemos en mí, Una chica con carácter débil y una cobarde—.

—_Edward, perdón pero yo…_—había empezado con la negativa, pero justo en ese momento había entrado mi madrastra, empujándome hacia el suelo y tapándome la boca.

—_Lo tiene que pensar, Edward querido _—había comentado ella con su famosa sonrisa falsa—. _E__sto es muy repentino, pero te prometo que todo va a salir bien _— había dicho aquello y yo había presentido lo que iba a venir desde ese momento, así que, corriendo como loca, había salido hacia mi habitación para no volver a salir.

Lo siguiente que había sucedido había sido demasiado predecible. Mi madrastra me había amenazado con lo de la universidad y todas esas cosas que a mi realmente me importaban. El punto es que me habían obligado _por las malas,_ pero antes de la boda le había contado toda la verdad a Edward y a Alice para que no estuvieran engañados; y, por algún extraño motivo, la habían entendido. Le tendría que preguntar a Edward cuando estuviéramos solos.

—¿En qué vienes pensando? —me preguntó repentina pero suavemente.

—En el pasado —confesé, ya que era pésima mintiendo.

Inesperadamente me tomó la mano, y podía sentir su anillo. Ese pequeño pedazo de oro con varios diamantes incrustados, ese pequeño pedazo de metal que había cambiado mi vida y ahora adornaba mi dedo anular. ¿Por qué tenemos un dedeo llamado anular? ¿Qué es nuestra misión en la vida adornar con anillos ese dedo? Anular… entonces ¿Por qué no le pusieron al dedo corazón chin…? Mejor me evito mis pensamientos.

Miré hacia la ventana, era la hora del crepúsculo —mi hora favorita, por cierto— y por un momento olvidé todo: el matrimonio, mi madrastra, la luna de miel, el acuerdo… mi completa atención se dirigió al crepúsculo, hasta que me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté estaba en una espaciosa cama ¿Cómo demonios había llegado allí? Mi memoria tenía tan sólo algunos vagos recuerdos: habíamos bajado del avión, estaba apoyada en Edward, quién me había cargado en brazos, antes de que volviera a quedarme dormida.

Fabuloso.

Me levanté y me tallé los ojos con bastante fuerza, aún mareada por el sueño. Alcé la cabeza y comencé a buscar a Edward, quién estaba caminando impacientemente en el balcón de la habitación.

—Hola —murmuré y puse una sonrisa totalmente forzada en mi rostro.

Edward miró con detenimiento mi rostro y murmuró algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Parecía preocupado y no lo culpo; cualquier persona que me viera estaría preocupadísima, sobre todo Alice…

—Edward, por favor ya no estés así —le pedí antes de que me empezaran a salir lagrimas de los ojos.

—Bella —susurró y acarició mi mejilla— sólo estoy preocupado por ti y lo de tus padres.

_Oh, sí. Gracias por recordármelo._

—Lo sé —respondí, guardándome mis comentarios nada gratos.

Me senté en el sillón con impaciencia.

_Hora de bombardear con preguntas._

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —inquirí.

—Cualquier cosa —respondió.

-¿Por qué aceptaste todo esto? —pregunté pero frunció el ceño—. No me malinterpretes, pero yo te dije que todo esto era por conveniencia y aún así quisiste estar conmigo, aunque yo no te amaba —se me quebró la voz en la última palabra, ridículamente.

Lo pensó por dos segundos, buscando las palabras para contestarme.

—Porque a pesar de todo, yo…—suspiró—. Yo te amo Bella y haría cualquier cosa por ti — diciendo esto se acercó a mí, inclinándose para verme a los ojos.

Pasmada, atónita, anonadada, pasmada y muchos adjetivos más podían describiren este instante como me sentía, ya que no esperaba para nada sus palabras.

—Yo… yo quisiera decirte lo mismo, pero no siento nada —odiaba decir eso, sobre todo a él que era mi mejor amigo, porque cada vez que lo decía sus ojos perdían ese brillo que tanto me gustaba.

—Lo sé —respiró profundamente y se sentó en la silla enfrente de mí. Ahora saben por qué odiaba hacer aquello.

Quería hacer algo por él, cualquier cosa para que ese brillo de felicidad volviera a sus hermosos ojos verdes. De pronto una chispa de intuición saltó en ese silencio sepulcral; no era una de mis mejores ideas, pero sabía que podía ayudar en algo. Cuidadosamente levanté con mi mano el rostro de Edward, cuyos ojos aún se veían desdichados, me acerqué lentamente a él y presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Aunque sabía que no sentía nada, algo se movió dentro de mí, algo que no había sentido ¿Dolor de estómago? Tal vez, los vuelos me dejaban siempre mareada. Con el mismo cuidado de antes me separé de él y miré sus ojos, encontrando allí ese brillo que me gustaba. Con cautela me puse de pie para regresar a la habitación, pero él me sostuvo con un brazo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó suavemente.

—Un regalo de bodas —traté de sonreír y la primera sonrisa franca de los últimos meses ilumino mi rostro.

La luna brillaba en la noche estrellada, observando cada una de nuestras acciones y cumpliendo cada uno de nuestros deseos; o la mayoría, por que los míos seguían lejos de mí.

_Luna, te ruego que me ayudes a ser feliz._

Cerré los ojos y mandé mi deseo, con esperanza de que se cumpliera.


	3. Pesadilla

Hola!!! whoa!

Años han pasado cierto bueno, pues ya esta el capitulo...ahhh estoy emocionada...

* * *

Capitulo 3:

Debía de estar muerta, posiblemente lo estaba. Tanta tranquilidad no era posible para un mortal. Estaba encerrada en una gran habitación blanca, no había ventanas o una puerta: todo estaba blanco, pero podía decir que estaba en una paz, sorprendente. Moví mi mano para poder verla, pero era invisible ante mis ojos; la podía sentir pero no ver. Raro.

Me incorporé rápidamente pensando en las causas de mi muerte: ¿suicidio? No soy tan tonta para hacer eso, ¿asesinato? Edward es más que un santo incapaz de hacerme daño. De pronto se me fue el aliento: Edward. Si estaba muerta, el quedaría destrozado; pero al menos yo estaría libre del maldito compromiso en el que estaba metida.

De repente, un tipo de puerta se abrió, pero seguía sin poder algo más. Una sombra se deslizó adentró de la habitación. No era una sombra, era…

—Bella, ¡qué bueno que estés aquí! —Agatha se quitó la capucha y dejó entrever su sonrisa macabra—. Hora de despertarse —canturreó, y en ese momento si me quería morir.

Me levanté, agitada, golpeando algo al hacerlo. Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas, pero los recuerdos de las últimas semanas me golpearon como un balde de agua fría en el rostro. Al menos esto era un poco mejor que mi sueño. Sin embargo, fue ahí cuando donde recordé todas las últimas semanas.

Edward estaba a mi lado, observándome con ojos preocupados, pero cubriéndose la nariz con la mano.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, ansioso.

—Si… —conteste, todavía un poco agitada, pero mi estomago se revolvió al ver que una gota de sangre escurría de la nariz de Edward—. ¡¿Qué te paso?! —pregunté, horrorizada.

—Digamos que eres mejor peleando dormida que despierta —se burló.

Me sonrojé y me disculpe varias veces. Las pesadillas eran pésimas, aparte de que alteraban mi tranquilidad, podían dañar físicamente, y, obviamente, no iba a contar mi pesadilla por que era muy posible que Edward pensara que estaba loca.

Después de que me disculpe de nuevo mil veces más, fui al baño para buscar algo con que limpiar la nariz de Edward. El baño estaba bien iluminado, gracias a las bombillas, y no se podía notar que era de madrugada. Mientras buscaba en el botiquín, me encontré con mi reflejo en el gran espejo del lavabo. Me examiné detenidamente, buscando alguna diferencia en mi rostro y, sinceramente, parecía muerta en vida. Ah, pero eso si el maldito anillo brillaba más de lo común por el reflejo de la luz. Perfecto.

Tomé unas gasas del botiquín, cuando escuché que algo vibraba. Había dejado mi celular en el baño. Dios, ¿por qué dejo todas mis cosas por doquier? Con un suspiro y sin fijarme en el numeró, contesté:

—¿Hola?

—Ah, Bella querida, ¿cómo va todo? —la voz de mi madrastra revivió los aterradores recuerdos de mi pesadilla.

—Agatha, ¿alguna vez me dejarás en paz? —le espeté y ella se rió macabramente. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

De pronto se escucharon varios jaloneos del teléfono, gruñidos y más jaloneos.

Una nueva voz habló en el teléfono.

—Dime exactamente como fue. ¡Quiero detalles! —pidió desesperadamente Katrina, mi hermanastra—. Ah, maldita sea, ¡¿por qué te eligió a ti?!

Gruñí al entender a lo que se refería. Mis dos hermanastras babean por Edward. ¡Hasta entrelazaron su apellido con sus nombres! Sin duda alguna, tenían sangre de Agatha.

-Katrina…no paso nada —lo dije lentamente, para que comprendiera.

Gritos se escucharon detrás del auricular. Michelle estaba muerta de la risa mientras que se escuchaban gritos de _¡¿Qué?!_

—¿Cómo de que no paso nada? —Agatha volvió a tomar el auricular—. ¿Acaso estás loca?

—No.

—Veamos —pidió lentamente—, es su Luna de miel, Edward esta hecho un bombón y… ¡¿no lo hicieron?! —me gritó de nuevo.

—No todos compartimos tus ideas morbosas, Agatha —le respondí, con voz fría.

—Bueno, si así quieres vivir… pero, niña, pienso que es un gasto total. De cualquier modo, a nosotras nos da igual —se rió—. Además sé que no eres capaz de seducir a ningún hombre y, mucho menos, llevarlo a la cama —casi podía ver su sonrisa maquiavélica—. Tal vez hubiera hecho que Katrina se encargara de esto y no tú, pero ella no tiene herencia así que… no hay otra opción —se volvió a burlar.

Ese era uno de sus jueguitos y no iba a caer en ellos. Me estaba retando, pero yo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ignorarla. Además le daba igual, ya que ella estaba a dos años de recibir mi herencia. Mi padre nunca creyó por completo que yo era buena manejando el dinero, así que, si alguna vez me llegaba a casar, mi marido iba a ayudarme a administrarme todo el dinero. El punto es que me había casado con Edward y no iba a tener ningún inconveniente, salvo que tenía dieciocho y mi padre nunca había aceptado los matrimonios de jóvenes. El punto era, entonces, que si llegaba casada a los veintiuno perdería mi herencia y pasaría a mi madrastra. Claro que, por supuesto, porque era casada. No importaba si ella estaba divorciada o viuda, sólo si estaba casada. Esa era nuestra coartada.

—Sí, lo que tu digas, Agatha —técnicamente le di el avión y deje que siguiera regañándome, pero no escuchaba ni una de sus palabras.

—Eres igualita que tu padre —mencionó—, ambos unos cobardes.

Golpe bajo. Mi padre no era ningún cobarde ni nada por el estilo; él era un hombre honorable, que terminó con una mujer mala y amargada.

—Nunca digas eso —le amenacé.

—Muéstrame que no eres cobarde y lleva a la cama a Edward —me incitó.

En ese momento colgué y salí del baño con lágrimas en los ojos. Esos habían sido uno de los peores quince minutos de mi vida. Edward ya no sangraba y salió del armario, ya cambiado, pero al momento que me vio llorar se posicionó al lado mío.

—Bella… —empezó.

—¡No! —grité y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos—. ¡Déjame! —volví a gritar y salí de la habitación, corriendo.

Era un comportamiento tonto y estúpido, pero la rabia que tenía no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Salí hasta la playa pero, cuando estaba a medio camino, me tropecé y ahí me quedé tirada.

No era justo, no iba a permitir que se atreviera a habar así de mi padre. Agatha había tocado mi punto débil: mi padre. Pero ¿en serio valía la pena perder uno de mis tesoros más valiosos por el honor de mi padre? Solo quería pegarme un buen tiro y morir. Aquello sería mejor que seguir viviendo esa pesadilla.

Alcé la mirada y vi que Edward corría en mi dirección. No podría creer que fuera posible que él me quisiera después de que yo le había dicho, miles de veces, que no le correspondía.

Cuando por fin llegó a donde estaba en el suelo, me ayudó a levantarme y me miró a los ojos. Sus obres verdes parecía excesivamente preocupadas y el único impulso que tuve fue abrazarlo, como hacía cuando era pequeña con mi padre. Lo abrazaba y dejaba que el mundo exterior desapareciera. Eso me ayudó a creer en una mentira y en empezar a mentirme a mí misma. _Todo va a estar bien, Nada malo va a pasar…_

Pero, aunque trataba de negarlo, eran mentiras… y yo era pésima mintiendo.


	4. El regreso: celos y misterios

**Navidad navidad hoy es navidad es un día de ale****gría con Twilight HEY!**

**Feliz navidad a todos!**

**Santa si existe!! me trajo un edward!! WHOA! bueno en reaidad es un poster de Edward(Robert Pattinson) pero es casi lo mismo no?? whoa!!!**

**Navidad es genial por que también me dieron MUCHAS cajas de Hersheys!!! Si estoy hiperactiva!!**

**Feliz CUMPLE STEPHENIE!!! sé que ayer fue pero hoy aprovecho para felicitarte! whoa Gracias por crear Twilight!!! Y A EDWARD CULLEN! WIII**

* * *

Capitulo 4:

Ese día el sol no salió y sabía que estaba en casa. Ya habíamos regresado de la estresante "Luna de Miel" y le supliqué a Edward que pasáramos las últimas semanas del verano en Forks. Es gracioso pensar que antes odiaba este lugar pero los recuerdos de mi infancia y mis padres estaban encerrados aquí en este pueblito lluvioso.

Aquí había nacido y crecido hasta los catorce años cuando Charlie se casó con mi madrastra y nos mudamos a Phoenix. Charlie había muerto a principios de Enero del 2006 en un accidente automovilístico…o eso me dijo Agatha, en fin desde que el murió mi vida se había vuelto desdichada. Decidí volver para tener paz antes de volver a Phoenix con Agatha que era el mismo demonio para mí.

Por cada casa que pasábamos recordaba vergonzosas anécdotas infantiles: Cuando me comí un gusano pensando que era una gomita, cuando comí tierra por una apuesta, cuando me tropecé caí encima del pastel de una amiga y muchas más. Suspiré, era bueno regresar a casa.

-Parecer estar de mejor humor hoy- comentó Edward mientras conducía.

-Estoy feliz de regresar- le sonreí.

Edward era increíblemente bueno conmigo, ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo a él? Me quiere aunque yo no lo ame, bueno eso será un misterio inexplicable para la humanidad.

Entonces el auto se detuvo, miré hacia la ventana y casi se me sale un gritito ahogado. Mi casa. Seguía igual que la última vez que vine, casi podía recordar a mi madre bailando por los alrededores cuando plantaba sus rosas, las cuales seguían rojas y sin marchitarse. Ese recuerdo me entristeció, mi mamá.

Mi madre había muerto cuando tenía ocho años, nunca me dijeron cómo pero lo que recuerdo con más claridad es el sepulcro y la cara de mi padre devastado…pero también estaba Agatha consolando a mi padre, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacia ella ahí pero en esos momentos estaba excesivamente triste.

Una lágrima bajó por mis mejillas y volví al mundo real. Había muchos misterios sin aclarar en mi vida y muchos problemas también. Le ayudé a Edward a bajar las maletas pero me tropecé con una pequeña roca y la maleta entera se abrió y cayó encima de mí.

-Al parecer mi torpeza sigue igual que antes- murmuré y miré a Edward que estaba con los labios apretados sin saber si debía reírse o no.

-Ya ríete Edward-

Y así lo hizo. Estaba acostumbrada a caerme pero los últimos meses yo había estado más deprimida para incluso tropezar. Recogí todas las cosas con ayuda de Edward y entramos a la casa, parecía que nadie había entrado a esta casa desde que nos mudamos, todo estaba exactamente igual; la chimenea todavía tenía las fotos de mi nacimiento y las escolares, la cocina era de ese color amarillo chillón que mi madre había pintado aunque habíamos tratado de convencerla de que escogiera otro color, la sala, las habitaciones, el único baño…todo estaba igual.

Terminamos de desempacar y mi estomago decidió que era hora de salir a comer algo, recomendé ir a Port Ángeles, ya que recordaba un restaurante de ahí.

Dicho Y hecho, fuimos hasta Port Ángeles y encontré el famoso restaurante: La Bella Italia.

Entramos y la anfitriona se le quedó mirando a Edward, no sé qué impulso hizo que inmediatamente lo tomara de la mano, pero al menos la mujer dejo de mirarlo tan morbosamente. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Edward me miró confundido y yo sacudí la cabeza tratando de borrar ese pensamiento mientras que nos dirigíamos a nuestra mesa. En el momento en el que nos sentamos, una camarera llegó corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Hola me llamo Amber y voy a ser su camarera-saludó con una tonta sonrisita y además solo se estaba dirigiendo a Edward, una furia que no conocía me atacó y tomé de nuevo la mano de Edward sobre la mesa posesivamente.

La tonta sonrisita desapareció del rostro de la camarera al ver el gesto que hice pero su postura seguía siendo provocadora. Era un juego que dos podíamos jugar, volteé mi mano de forma que el anillo se notara más fácilmente. Amber se tensó, yo había ganado la guerra.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?- preguntó con voz resignada.

Después de pedir, me sentía de lo más tonta en el mundo. Sabía lo que me había pasado: Había tenido…celos. Cuando la camarera se fue Edward me miró más confundido de lo normal y noté que tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Qué fue eso Bella?-me preguntó tratando de contener una risita.

-Créeme que no tengo ni la menor idea- respondí.

-Bueno, porque actuaste como una leona protegiendo su comida- se burló.

-Ja ja ja, mira como me rio- dije sarcásticamente- ¡Deja de reírte!

Esta vez no me hizo caso. Entonces llega de nuevo Amber y deja nuestros respectivos platos en frente de nosotros, y vi como le guiño un ojo a Edward. Gruñí y Edward se rió más fuerte.

-¡Cállate y déjame comer en paz!- pedí irritada. No se iba a olvidar de esto en toda la vida.

-¡Por dios Edward, déjalo ya!- le alcé la voz mientras que salíamos del restaurante y Edward se seguía riendo.

-Es que…-dijo entre risas-debiste de ver tu cara de fiera enfurecida- se carcajeó más fuerte.

Fruncí el ceño y me puse en el asiento del conductor.

-Ah si entonces mientras te ríes, yo manejó tu precioso Volvo- le amenacé y paró las risas de inmediato. Nunca te metas con los autos de los hombres.

Conducimos de regreso y yo seguía enfadada conmigo misma ¿Cómo pude actuar de esa forma? Gracias Charlie, me heredaste tus celos también. Aunque estuviera muy enojada me quedé dormida por el cansancio que había acumulado gracias a las pesadillas.

Gracias al cielo este no era una pesadilla. Era un recuerdo, cuando era pequeña. Mi padre y yo estábamos jugando a policías y ladrones, obviamente él era el policía, tenía mis pequeñas manos juntas haciendo la forma de una pistola.

-Muere papá- le grité riéndome y "disparé".

Mi padre hizo una dramática muerte al recibir el "disparo".

-Ay muero- dijo y se tiró al suelo y no se movió. Pasaron 5 minutos y no se movía, preocupada fui a ver a mi padre pero este se levanta y me levanta para el avioncito.

-No me hagas eso papi, me asusto- le pedí.

-Descuida pequeña, pero si alguna vez me llega a pasar algo ya sabes a donde ir-me recordó.

-Al primer cajón del lado derecho de tu buró- le contesté.

En ese momento me desperté, ya no estaba en el auto, estaba en mi antigua-habitación. Edward estaba al lado mío; me dio una gran ansiedad y me escabullí hacia el antiguo cuarto de mi padre. El buró de caoba casi estaba con una luz de neón diciendo: ¡Ábreme!

Abrí el primer cajón del lado derecho del buró, había una cajita chiquita de madera; la abrí y tomé el papel que había. Este decía:

_Bella:_

_Cuando leas esto probablemente yo ya no esté contigo. Sé que cuando muera te sentirás sola, también se que Agatha no te dirá sobre mi muerte. Así que llama con urgencia a este número cuando muera:_

_56734552390_

_Te quiero, cuídate mucho hija._

_Papá._

Mi cabeza no quiso que los sentimientos entraran este momento así que tomé mi celular y llamé el número que mi padre me había indicado.

-Bella, creo que te tardaste un poco en llamar-me contestó una voz masculina.

-¿Con quién hablo?-pregunté confundida.

-Mi identidad no interesa en este momento-me contestó- Bueno vamos al grano contéstame ¿Cómo murió tu padre?

-En un accidente automovilístico-respondí sin dudar.

La voz soltó un suspiro-Como me temía, tu madrastra te mintió Bella.

-¡¿Qué?!- alcé la voz.

-Tu padre fue asesinado por un arma calibre 40-

Se me fue el aliento.

-Perdón tengo que colgar- me dijo- después quiero que llames a este número 0190038843, adiós.

Y la línea se quedó en silencio.

Hagamos un recuento de los problemas: Estoy casada por conveniencia, tengo una horrible madrastra y mi padre fue asesinado… ¿Alguien quiere agregar otra desgracia?

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio? **R&R! ¿Qué les trajo "Santa"?

Merry Cullen Christmas and Happy Twilight Year!

Lo se estoy hiperactiva!!!

Whoa!

Atte

Grecia...

Pd. Alex se que estas leyendo esto así que HOLA!


	5. Detras de sus ojos también hay secretos

Capitulo 5: Detrás de sus ojos también hay secretos.

Mi ángel seguía dormida, murmuraba en sueños cosas que ella solo entendía pero cuando murmuraba mi nombre, mi corazón crecía varias tallas. Quien iba a decir que estuviéramos casados, si tan solo supiera que lo hice por su bien.

Mi celular vibró, Alice posiblemente, estiré un brazo para tomarlo del buró. El mensaje me dejó congelado:

"Hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿eh? Seguimos esperándote."

Maldita sea, me levanté de la cama deprisa. No podían habernos encontrado ni debían haberlo hecho, algo raro estaba pasando.

Me cambié y guardé mi celular en mi bolsillo; salí corriendo hacia mi volvo, el celular volvió a sonar y contesté de mala gana.

-Ya les había dicho no iba a volver-

-No es algo de que puedas escapar Ed.- dijo la voz ronca que me hizo recordar mi oscuro pasado.

- Mírame-

-Oh claro te estoy viendo, es mejor que regreses sería muy malo para ti que le pasara algo a tu "esposa"- se rió- Es linda, lástima que…

Se me fue el aliento y giré bruscamente el auto para volver a la casa.

-Lastima ¿Qué?- pregunté.

-Es una pena, pero tenemos encargo-

-No, no se los permitiré- grité y colgué el teléfono.

Esa había sido la razón más importante por la cual me había casado con Bella, ella estaba en peligro. Por mi hubiera esperado más pero ellos amenazaron primero.

Otro mensaje: "Solo te pedimos que vuelvas"

Negué con la cabeza, no iba a volver a ser alguien tan despreciable como antes. El teléfono volvió a vibrar:

"Lamento que pienses así, mira ya se despertó. Ed, eras de los mejores si vuelves te prometemos que nadie te tocara ni a ti ni a tu Bella"

Tecleé "No" y mandé el mensaje a ese número que en mi vida pensé que iba a volver a marcar y tiré el celular por la ventanilla del coche. Al llegar a la casa noté que había una nota pegada en la puerta.

"Tenemos que viajar pronto, así que te damos 12 meses en lo que volvemos del viaje para que lo analices, estas marcado y no es fácil escapar de nosotros"

La cicatriz del tatuaje en mi espalda me empezó a pulsar, arranqué la hoja y la rompí en miles de pedazos. Corrí hacia la habitación donde estaba Bella. El cretino tenía razón, ella ya estaba despierta y tarareaba mientras tendía la cama.

Me olvidé de todo al verla así. Cuando ella cantaba me recordaba a la Bella de antes, a la Bella terca y sonrojada que quería, a la Bella que amaba. Por mi hubiera esperado más tiempo, el matrimonio no era mi mayor prioridad pero si la seguridad de Bella.

Supe su plan desde el primer día al encontrar la marca afuera de su casa. No lo pensé dos veces, sabía que la única manera de que no la asesinaran era casándome con ella gracias a un antiguo pacto que teníamos.

Mi conciencia me sacó de mi ensoñación

"Edward, Sal de ahí en este instante. Te están vigilando" Gruñí, era obvio.

Bella ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba atrás de ella y se sonrojó un poco al saber que la había escuchad cantar

-Hola Edward- me saludó con una sonrisa- ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las doce- respondí.

-Vaya dormí en exceso- murmuró para sí misma- Mejor voy a hacer algo de desayunar.

El recuerdo de los celos de Bella llegó a mi mente.

-Si quieres mejor vamos a un restaurante- me burlé- estoy seguro que te encanta la Bella Italia.

-Ja ja ja que gracioso- puso los ojos en blanco- ¿No lo puedes olvidar y ya?

Negué con la cabeza y ella me hizo una mueca.

Mi conciencia me volvió a regañar

"Ay si qué bonito, Edward en serio ¡VAYANSE YA!"

Y el miedo volvió. No iba a decirle la verdad, no quería asustarla más.

-Bella, creo que sería mejor que volviéramos a casa-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confundida.

-Es que, Forks ya no es seguro- demonios dije de más.

-¿Seguro?- analizó eso y palideció-¿Qué pasa Edward?-

-Nada, solo confía en mí.

Claro confianza, es lo último que merezco.

-Pero…

-Por favor Bella-supliqué- Solo quiero que estés a salvo.

La miré a los ojos suplicando y cedió.

-Voy a cambiarme.

-Gracias- le sonreí.

Ella solo asintió y salí de la habitación. Me tiré en el suelo y me sentí la criatura más despreciable de todo el planeta, la había hecho miserable para que estuviera a salvo y al parecer tampoco logre su seguridad.

Bella salió en ese instante con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Detrás de la puerta estaban todas nuestras maletas listas. Y decía que era lenta.

Nos subimos al auto sin decir ni una sola palabra, cerré la puerta de un portazo y miré a Bella a los ojos.

-Perdón si te hago miserable-me disculpé- pero todo lo que hago es porque…

-Lo sé-me interrumpió.

-No quieres que lo diga ¿Verdad?-pregunté.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero lastimarte, por que se exactamente lo que sientes por mí y me duele no corresponderte y no me gusta verte sufrir- agachó la mirada- Te quiero lo suficiente para verte feliz-

¿Me quiere? ¿Cómo puede querer a alguien tan…despreciable?

-No lo digas- murmuré.

-¿Decir qué?-

-No merezco tu cariño-

-Edward-me regañó

-¿Qué?-

-Eres de las personas más nobles que conozco y créeme conozco a gente asesina y horrible, pero tú eres diferente- me sonrió.

Si solo supiera que yo era de esa gente horrible, pero callé y encendí el coche. Alguien como yo no merecía confianza ni cariño, alguien como yo no merece su cariño porque un asesino no merece amor de un ángel.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El Volvo arrancó y se fue de su vista, el jefe estaba observando la escena desde su escondite junto los demás secuaces.

-Pobre imbécil, hay que darle un poco de alegría- sonrió- pero no sabe que lo vamos a atacar cuando menos se lo espera- se rió.

-¿Pero queremos que se una?-preguntó un tipo.

-Claro, pero hay personas que solo entienden por las malas-explicó el jefe.

El celular del jefe sonó.

-¿Ya tienen mi encargo?-inquirió una voz distorsionada.

-Perdón señor pero al parecer se escaparon- mintió el jefe porque ellos los habían dejado escapar

-Más vale que cumplan, para eso les pago- gruñó la voz.

-Si lo sabemos-

-A menos que no quieran que mi boca se abra y terminen en la cárcel, la quiero muerta-

-Y obedeceremos-asintió el jefe y colgó el teléfono.

Al otro lado del país, el dueño de la voz colgó el celular y lo quemó en la chimenea. Contemplo su nueva pulsera de Tiffany y se empezó a limar las uñas esperando la llamada para confirmar el asesinato de esa molestia llamada: Isabella.


	6. Pensamientos infundados

Capitulo 6:

De vuelta a mi infierno personal con mi gran demonio y su ayudante. Confiaba en Edward aunque nuestra partida repentina fue extremadamente sospechosa pero aún así sabía que tenía motivos personales y no me importaba que me ocultara algunas cosas ya que yo tengo mis secretos.

El asesinato de mi padre era lo que me daba vueltas por la cabeza y tenía que conseguir respuestas y solo una persona las tenía. Sabía que hacer esto no era de mis más brillantes ideas pero al parecer esa mujer malvada era la única que podía resolver mis dudas, di vuelta a la derecha y estacioné el coche en la casa que juré no volver en mi vida, toqué el timbre y se escuchó un alboroto en el interior.

Por fin la puerta se abrió.

-Oh Vaya vaya la princesa nos visita hoy- saludó Katrina con desgano.

-Hola Katrina ¿Está Agatha?-pregunté impacientemente.

-No, salió a su clase de Pilates- me explicó y después agregó- pensé que todavía estabas en ese pueblucho.

-Bueno regresamos ayer-expliqué con una mueca.

Katrina alzó una ceja y abrió más la puerta.

-Pasa.

Entré a aquella casa de mis pesadillas y me di cuenta que ya todo había cambiado, los muebles eran ahora de peluche rosa y las paredes estaban pintadas con rosa mexicano. _Wow, hay plástico por doquier_-pensé y me senté en un sillón más o menos decente. Katrina se fue a la cocina y trajo dos tazas y sirvió café, me quedé sorprendida.

-Al parecer alguien está madurando- dije con aprobación.

-Ni lo digas, he tenido que hacer mis tareas y tender mi cuarto desde que te fuiste- bufó.

Me reí por lo bajo.

-Ahora sí, ¿Cómo que se regresaron porque Edward quiso?-preguntó.

-Pues si no veo ningún problema-

-Oh no, tal vez el lo hizo por algo _o alguien_ -entrecerró los ojos- No sabes si tal vez y tiene una amante-

-Edward es incapaz de…-

-…hacer eso porque es un caballero- me arremedó Katrina- puede ser un caballero pero también es un hombre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirí

Sonrió y acomodó su cabello color ébano mientras que pensaba las palabras que iba a usar.

-Quiero decir que están casados y no ha pasado nada, se puede cansar de esperarte y…-encogió los hombros y añadió con un suspiro- tu sabes.

-Pero eso no explica nuestro regreso adelantado- dije.

-¡Se fueron porque tal vez su amante le iba a delatar!- me gritó.

-No te creo- murmuré.

-¿Por qué no? Además es bueno ¿no? Ya que si se divorcian ya no tendrás más problemas para recibir tu herencia- me explicó.

-Si, pero-

-¿Pero qué? ¡Tú no lo amas, así que ve y dile que se acabó y punto final!- cuando terminó cruzó los brazos con brusquedad que hizo que algo se le callera de la muñeca.

-¿Nuevo brazalete?-pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Si de Tiffany´s-contestó y después me gritó de nuevo-pero no me cambies el tema, solo respóndeme ¿lo quieres?

Me quedé callada y no supe responder. No lo quería ¿O sí? Bueno no lo odiaba aunque no sabía si lo quería más que un amigo.

-¿No me digas que te está empezando a gustar?- dijo sarcásticamente mi hermanastra.

-No sé, no creo- murmuré.

-¿No sabes o no lo quieres decir?-

-No lo amo- le respondí con firmeza. _Pero lo quiero_… ¿Qué fue eso?

-Entonces no hay problema, sepárense y se acabó…bueno no hay problema a menos que sientas algo por el - me sugirió.

El punto es que podía haber algún problema en eso para mi.

Nos callamos cuando escuchamos que alguien abría la cerradura, era Agatha que puso una sonrisa muy fingida al verme.

-Hola Bella- saludó desabridamente- No te esperábamos hasta dentro de una semana.

-Ni yo- susurré para mí misma.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó incomoda y sabía que quería que me fuera.

-Nada en particular solo vine por algo que olvidé- mentí aunque no sonó convincente- Pero ya me voy- me excusé.

- Espero que las cosas con Edward vayan bien, ya sabes- me guiñó un ojo.

Me le quedé mirando por un segundo. Ella deseaba que no nos separáramos por que a ella no le convení dije nada solo tomé mi bolso y salí de la casa dando un portazo a la puerta. Subí al auto y me dirigí a "casa". Algunas lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse de mis ojos aunque las detuve antes de que fuera más evidente, no podía ni quería creerle a Katrina ya que siempre ha sido una mentirosa aunque en algunas partes tenía razón. Algo grande me estaba ocultando Edward Cullen incluso más grande que el asesinato de mi padre, pero aún así no hay motivo para llorar.

Mi nuevo "hogar" estaba no estás tan lejos de lo que desearía de mi antigua "casa" así que llegué rápido pero con millones de pensamientos en la cabeza, lo extraño era que cada vez que entraba a aquella casa me sentía incomoda como si no perteneciera a toda la belleza del edificio, al menos no era una casa gigante porque me perdería. Me acosté en el primer sillón que vi y me puse a leer de nuevo la carta de la academia.

En la mañana había descubierto que mi solicitud para la academia de música de Phoenix había sido aceptada y las clases empezaban en septiembre. Sonreí al recordar que casi me caigo de la cama cuando Edward me dijo que me había llegado una carta de la academia; pero al pensaren su nombre recordé lo que me había dicho Katrina.

"_se puede cansar de esperarte y…"_

El teléfono empezó a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola Bella- me respondió una aguda voz que me hizo sonreír.

-¡Alice!-

-Si lo se me extrañabas- se rió y me preguntó - ¿Estás bien?

-Si ¿por qué?- inquirí con sospecha.

-No por nada, nos vemos luego-se despidió y colgó.

Me quedé extrañada ¿por qué Alice me llamaría de repente para preguntar si "estaba bien"? Bueno ciertamente no estaba bien ya que algún maniático había asesinado a mi padre y para el colmo mi madrastra me obligó a casarme pero aún así. Miré mi celular y marqué el número que me había dado el señor de la llamada anterior.

-La verdad no ayudas al tardarte en llamar- me respondió la misma voz de la otra vez.

-Lo siento, pero tuve que regresarme temprano de Forks- me excusé.

-¿Temprano? ¿Por qué?-preguntó con inquietud.

-La verdad no sé, Edward me dijo que era hora de irnos por algo que no me podía explicar- le expliqué.

-¿Cómo se llama tu esposo?-

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- respondí inmediatamente.

-Cullen… el nombre me suena- murmuró pensativo la voz.

¿Edward? ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Edward con mi padre?

-Bella, creo que tienes problemas graves-

¿MÁS?- ¿Cómo cuales?-

-Alguien te quiere muerta- dijo la voz con un tono algo atemorizador.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamé llena de pánico.

-Y eso no es lo peor, posiblemente también quieren acabar con Edward-

¿Acaso eso era lo que Edward me ocultaba? Un vació inundó mi cuerpo, así que no era solo yo si no también Edward.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunté.

-Tener cuidado y tener algo que te enviaré pronto-me indicó.

-Ni siquiera sabes mi dirección-

-Oh lo sé, no hay problema en eso- se rió.

Escuché un auto aparcar en la acera de la casa, mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora.

-Tengo que colgar-susurré.

-De acuerdo, solo llama la próxima vez al 53342-7623-

-Está bien- murmuré mientras anotaba el número y colgué.

Me asomé por la ventana y vi el volvo plateado de Edward, no podía explicar la repentina emoción que se produjo en mi ser cuando debía ser algún otro sentimiento.

-¿Bella?-

-Aquí estoy- grité desde las escaleras y bajé a velocidad.

Al llegar con él lo miré a los ojos tratando de descifrar que era lo que me estaba ocultando aunque mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Hola-murmuré- Volviste excesivamente temprano.

-De hecho solo vengo de paso- explicó. _¿No me digas? ¿También a ver si estoy viva aún?_

Me limité a sonreír un poco y lo observé mientras dejaba su saco en el perchero y se sentó en el mullido sillón de la sala de estar. Ahora o nunca.

-Edward, por favor podrías decirme ¿Por qué nos fuimos de Forks tan repentinamente?- exigí con firmeza.

Su cuerpo se endureció obviamente con la guardia baja ante esa pregunta. Se puso de pie y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Debería preguntar sobre la pregunta tan repentina?-

-No, mejor dicho debería responderla- dije con dureza- Me dijiste que Forks ya no era seguro solo quiero saber por qué o para quien ya no es seguro: para ti o para mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó confundido.

-Lo que digo es que quiero saber es que si tienes algún secreto que quieres ocultar para proteger tu integridad o si es porque alguien "hipotéticamente" me quiere muerta- En mi vida había hablado con él con tanta dureza y enojo, y obviamente esa hipótesis era cierta.

Pude ver con claridad como los ojos de Edward se volvieron fríos al escuchar mi hipótesis, él sabía algo.

-¿Estas insinuando que te estoy engañando?-

Es inteligente, se salió por la tangente en vez del tema de mis asesinos.

-De eso y de lo segundo-

-Bella yo sería capaz de engañarte, porque yo te…

-No lo digas si no soy capaz de corresponderte aún- le detuve pero la palabra aún le dio un brillo a sus ojos.

El solo sonrió y me tomó entre sus brazos e instintivamente apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras que hundía su rostro en mi cabeza depositando un beso un mi coronilla.

-¿Entonces mi hipótesis puede ser cierta?-pregunté con un murmullo.

Sus brazos se endurecieron pero él ignoro mi pregunta una vez más. Esto solo dejaba algunas opciones:

Primera, Edward no me escucha y tiene problemas en los músculos –esta opción es desechada al instante por mi mente.

O segunda: El sabe cosas que yo no sé y no me las quiere decir por alguna extraña razón.

La respuesta me la dio mi mente: Si, el sabe algo.


	7. Calibre 23

7. Calibre 23

Al salir esa mañana todo mi aliento fue robado gracias al amarillento sobre que yacía enfrente de la puerta principal. Tuve suerte al salir temprano antes de que Edward se haya despertado, así que tomé el paquete amarillo y me subí en el pequeño Audi tirando el sobre en el asiento de copiloto. El hombre del teléfono me había dicho que me iba a mandar ciertas cosas pronto ¿Una semana era pronto para él?

Saqué el pequeño papel donde había anotado el número y le tecleé lentamente en el móvil mientras abría el paquete de cuyo contenido ignoraba sacando varias cartas y…

-Ya recibiste el paquete-el hombre no dijo esto como una pregunta sino como una afirmación pero yo era incapaz de contestarle dado a que me había quedado sin habla al sacar el contenido final del sobre.

-¡¿Para qué demonios quiero un arma?!-grité histérica al teléfono mientras dejaba la pistola en el asiento.

-Protección-se limitó a responder.

-¡Pero es ilegal!-repliqué.

-Ya sé, por eso hice los tramites por ti idiota- me regañó- No ha leído los papeles, lo sabía.

Leí los documentos y efectivamente eran los permisos _legales_ del gobierno para que yo pudiera poseer un arma. Me suena a corrupción.

-Está bien, me tranquilizaré; solo quiero que me expliques varios puntos de infinita importancia-

-Te escucho-dijo la voz.

-Número uno: ¿Podrías explicar por qué demonios alguien me quiere muerta?, número dos: Edward ¿En qué está involucrado? Y número tres: Se podría saber ¡¿Por qué carajo en el acta de posesión de armas estoy como Isabella Cullen?!

La voz de teléfono solo se rió, se escucharon varios ruidos de papeles moviéndose y después volvió a contestar:

-Empezando por la número tres la respuesta es porque estas casada con un Cullen y ahora es tu nombre- me explicó en tono de burla después cambio a serio- el punto número uno y dos no tengo bastante: De lo primero posiblemente alguien o varias personas te persigan por ciertas cosas que tu madre dejó cuando murió pero deseché esa idea dado a que tu papá lo recibió todo. Sobre lo segundo: Al parecer el apellido que tiene tu esposo es similar al nombre de un involucrado en una mafia de donde decidió retirarse, pero también está en duda dado a que no se sabe con claridad el verdadero nombre de este sujeto ¿contenta? –

-No- quería arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. ¿Mamá dejó cosas? Solo sabía sobre ciertos fondos ahorrados, y lo de Edward, ¿Podría ser un criminal?

-Me lo temía, igual de testaruda que tu padre-

-¿Conociste a Charlie?-

-Sí, de hecho te conocí a ti hace años pero creo que no lo recuerdas y es mejor que no-

No, no lo recordaba. Nerviosa mientras él hablaba miré a mi alrededor dándome cuenta que llevaba más de quince minutos en el estacionamiento de la casa con un calibre 23 en el asiento y Edward ya se estaba levantando. Encendí el auto y me dirigí al lugar donde la máquina me llevara, el sujeto del móvil seguía hablando sobre cómo usar el arma y en qué circunstancias pero sinceramente no ponía atención.

Me estacioné cerca de una fábrica abandonada de juguetes, estaba derrumbada y en muy malas condiciones pero no importó y seguí escuchando a lo que me decía él.

-Bella y sobre todo procura no ir a lugares muy lejos de tu casa sin compañía- me advirtió.

-Ya desobedecí eso- respondí muy calmada.

-Eres una estúpida, si _ellos_ te ven sola pueden aprovechar para…- no escuché lo último que dijo ya que varios auto se congregaron alrededor mío.

Eran dos autos elegantes de color negro con los vidrios polarizados, de ellos salieron seis tipos en traje con armas en la mano. Eso era un indiscutible peligro e instantáneamente saqué el arma nueva que acababa de recibir de mi bolso.

-Isabella Cullen ¿verdad?- preguntó un séptimo hombre que bajaba del segundo auto-Vaya es un placer conocerte, ojalá tuviéramos tiempo de conocernos mejor.

El tipo era de mediana edad, unos treinta y dos años aproximadamente, de cabello negro como el carbón y con un traje bastante caro ¿Ellos serán de los que el sujeto del móvil me había advertido? La respuesta de mi mente era afirmativa; gracias al cielo el arma venía ya cargada y las demás balas se encontraban en el fondo de mi bolso. Le quité el seguro y apunté con el dedo en el gatillo aunque mi mano estuviera temblorosa.

El hombre del traje caro se acercó a mí y me quitó el arma de las manos, me rodeó con sus dos brazos y me suspiró en el oído:

-Te vas a lastimar pequeña, mejor ven a divertirte hasta morir con nosotros- y mientras decía esto me pasó un algodón por la nariz con un olor bastante fuerte.

Me empecé a marear y perdía la conciencia cada segundo, lo último que vi fue mi móvil con los posibles gritos desesperado de la persona con quien estaba hablando.

* * *

El chico estaba bastante alterado que le impedía pensar, había escuchado todo lo que había pasado con Isabella pero él estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar a ayudarla.

Sin dudarlo dos veces rastreó el pequeño chip que fue implado en ella cierto día en una visita al dentista, su padre sabía lo que estaba pasando y tomó todas las precauciones. Claro que sabía de qué mafia estaban hablando pero ellos no se moverían si nadie les hubiera indicado, ese era el problema no sabían quién fue el cabrón que les dio la orden. Al ubicar cierta estabilidad tomó el teléfono y llamó por primera vez a la residencia de Isabella.

-¿Diga?-contestó una voz masculina.

-Es una emergencia, puede decirme si usted tiene que ver con Isabella Swan, quiero decir, Cullen-exclamó alterado el chico.

-Sí, soy su esposo-respondió inmediatamente- ¿Quién es usted?

-Edward, ella está en peligro, por personas que creo que tú conoces-le advirtió.

-¿Qué pasó con Bella? – Gritó histérico Edward- ¿Y de qué personas habla?

-Cullen, el prodigio que podía traspasar cualquier área de seguridad sin ningún problema, abrir cualquier llave o caja fuerte, conseguir cualquier código de la mafia del Este-

-¿Cómo sabes?-su voz se volvió cada vez más tenebrosa.

-Yo fui tu compañero- dijo el chico.

-Black-aseguró y preguntó- ¿Qué pasó con Bella?

-_Ellos_ se la llevaron-

-¿Dónde?- la voz de Cullen era más siniestra de lo normal.

-Calle Sunset, Avenida Lincoln 230-

-Gracias- y con esto colgó el teléfono de la nada.

El se quedó aún pegado al teléfono, rezando que Edward la rescatara. El iba a tomar sus medidas como siempre lo hizo para cualquier problema.

Black se sentó y estuvo recordando lo poco que a Cullen toleraba, cuando aquella familia los traicionó y se involucraron en una venganza que no era suya, ni siquiera tenía que ver con ellos…pero nunca supieron en lo que se metían hasta el clímax del asunto donde tomaron una vida que era valiosa para ellos.

Todo por una estupidez de ellos, una tontería que no dejaría que ocurriera de nuevo.

**

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Quién me extrañó? Oh yo también los quiero *lagrimas **lagrimas*. Estoy contenta, nunca pensé que después de lo que pasó tocaría fanfiction de nuevo pero ciertas personas me hicieron cambiar de opinión –Alex si lees esto ¡gracias! La última vez que escribí este fic tenía trece años recién cumplidos –este fic lo empecé a los 12- ahora ya tengo 14 este año cumplo 15 y entro a prepa –esto me indica que pasó bastante tiempo desde que me fui o. o- Espero no haber perdido el hilo y si lo hice avísenme por un review o un mp –mensaje privado-. Espero también que el cap. les haya gustado y prometo actualizar pronto –después que pase la horrible semana de exámenes-**

**Dejen un review, no saben cómo adoro esos reviews. ¡Gracias! **

**¡Sayonara! **

**Por cierto si quieren dejar un chocolate electrónico ¡No hay problema! **

**Atte.**

**Grecia**


	8. En tinieblas

**Hola!**

**ja no no estoy muerta**

**y por fin acabé! Oh si me siento grande. **

**ATENCIÓN PADRES: **

**ESTE CAPITULO PUEDE TENER ESCENAS FUERTES O NO APTAS PARA PÚBLICO SENSIBLE**

**SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN**

**jajaja muy estilo peli ahora si va COMENZAMOS!  
**

* * *

No podía ver el cielo.

Era un cuarto gris, sin ventanas y un lúgubre y amarillento foco la iluminaba. Mi cabeza tenía grandes punzadas de dolor y mi mente daba giros para comprender la situación en la que me encontraba.

Estaba secuestrada. Recordé los autos, y los hombres vestidos de traje. Seguía mareada por el olor pero ya era capaz de ordenar mis pensamientos. Me incorporé en la silla de donde estaba atada con esposas (¿esto era tan cliché, en serio todos los secuestradores lo hacen?)

El señor de cabello negro entró a la habitación con la misma estúpida sonrisa sarcástica.

-Hola querida- me saludó mordazmente- ¿Cómo estás pasando tu estancia?

Mis ojos lo asesinaban con la mirada. El solo se reía. Traté de recordar si había sido tocada antes de estar en esta silla pero todo se veía en orden…por el momento.

-Espero que este satisfecha, nosotros no perdemos tiempo con cualquiera. Pero nos pagaron una gran cantidad de dinero por tu cabeza.

Vaya, incluso soy insignificante a la hora de morir, que suerte. El tipo empezó a acariciar mi rostro y me quitó la mordaza que me impedía hablar.

-No me toques- le grité.

-Solo estoy jugando querida-

Entonces saqué mi furia y empecé a gritar con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Terminé agotada mientras que el estúpido solo se reía.

-No gastes fuerzas amor, no es posible que alguien te escuche- ser carcajeó – mejor inviértelas en algo más productivo.

El secuestrador empezó a besar mi cuello mientras que con otra mano agarraba mi pecho sin discreción.

Era repulsivo.

-¡Suélteme!-imploré con la voz rota y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento preciosa pero no puedo hacerlo.-Se rió de nuevo mientras desabrochaba los botones de mi blusa.

Mis piernas se movían todo lo que las esposas permitían al igual que mis manos pero era demasiado débil para quitármelo de encima, lo único que hacía era retorcerme y llorar. Lentamente me recostó en el suelo mientras seguía pasando su boca por todo mi cuerpo, me quitó las esposas pero me tenía sujeta con sus brazos inmovilizándome.

El hombre soltaba gemidos frecuentemente y con prisa se desabrochó el pantalón para dejar libre su miembro. Me sentía demasiado sucia y lloraba pero entonces una chispa de intuición llegó. Si lo única oportunidad de escapar con vida era tragándome mi orgullo y luchar lo harí la excitación que él sentía no se concentraba en mí y no se había percatado que todavía tenía el arma colgada de su saco.

Lo aproximé más a mí y lo besé para que mantuviera toda su concentración en el sexo, mientras que mi mano "acariciaba" su pecho y tomaba el arma efectivamente.

Cuando sentí su mano que deslizaba mis pantimedias, supe que era el momento antes de que perdiera oficialmente mi virginidad. Apunté con mi mano derecha hacia su hombro y con mi mano izquierda seguía jugando con él. El tipo hizo su espalda hacia atrás y ahí jalé el gatillo.

El secuestrador aulló de dolor, no lo había matado pero era suficiente para poder escapar, me incorporé y me vestí rápidamente agradecida que mi orgullo no se hubiera perdido por completo.

Corrí hacia él que se seguía retorciendo en el suelo y le arranqué la llave que tenía en el cuello.

-¡Perra desgraciada! – me gritó.

-No gastes fuerzas amor, no es posible que nadie te escuche- lo arremedé fríamente- Mejor invierte tus fuerzas en algo más productivo como responder lo que te preguntaré.

-Eres una puta- aulló de nuevo.

-Lo que digas, ¿Quién te contrato?- inquirí.

-No sé-

-Dime o disparo-

-¡No sé! Nunca nos dijo su nombre solo su alias: ROSE K.

-¿Cuándo les ordenó mi asesinato?

-Hace unos dos días, nos dijo que se lo encargó a otro grupo más conocido pero que eran unos incompetentes.

- ¿Y el nombre de ese grupo es...? –

-Sanet, creo que alguna vez escuchaste ese nombre, nosotros somos Aose.

Demonios, si esta mafia fue contratada precipitadamente entonces no tienen que ver con Charlie, ni Edward pero al menos tengo una pista de quien me quiere matar. Tengo tan poca información y todo es tan repentino.

Tomé la llave y abrí la puerta con cuidado, ningún guardia se había acercado pero tenía que tomar medidas de precaución.

Le solté otro disparo a la pierna del tipo para asegurarme que no pudiera incorporarse, el ultimo fue al aire y grité por si alguien escuchaba pensaran que fuera yo quien había sido asesinada.

El punto era en salir de ese horrible lugar sin que ninguno de los gorilas en traje me notara.

Edward iba como histérico, si a aquel jefe rubio se le hubiera ocurrido hacerle algo a Bella, él se las vería en serios problemas.

Corriendo, se bajó de auto y vio a los autos negros estacionados. Era el sentimiento equivocado pero se alivió al ver que no era el transporte que usaba aquella mafia que un tiempo atrás perteneció.

Después, escuchó el sonido de bala y el grito inconfundible de Bella.

-No, no, no –dijo él repetidamente al borde de la furia y llanto.

Desenfundó aquella arma que tenía guardada desde hace años empeñándose en correr donde el grito se había escuchado. Si algo le hubiera pasado a Bella, él sería el responsable. Él se sentiría devastada, caería en un shock tan grande que volvería a ser el horrible monstruo que antes era.

En el camino se encontró a dos tipos que se dirigían al mismo lugar que él, se reían y caminaban tranquilos. No había notado su presencia.

-Creo que el jefe ya se encargó- dijo uno.

-Yo creo pero sería más divertido si compartiera a la chica con todos- se rió el otro.

La ira inundó el cuerpo de Edward y se abalanzó hacia ellos. Los dos hombres iban desarmados, así que no hubo necesidad de desenfundar el arma para el alivió de él.

Llegó hasta un cuarto sin ventanas y con la puerta abierta. Había manchas de sangre en arbustos cerca de ahí. Eso lo alarmó apresurándose hacia la puerta.

En la habitación había un hombre en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Edward respiró, no era Bella.

-Maldita…maldita-murmuraba el sujeto que estaba semidesnudo, señal de alarma para el esposo de Bella.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?- Con furia, Edward lo alzó con sus manos queriendo asesinarlo.

-¿Y tu quién eres?- le escupió el tipo.

-La persona que te matará si no me dices que le hiciste y donde está Bella- le amenazó con la ira de un demonio.

-La zorra esa se escapó…yo solo quería diversión con ella- se quejó- Bueno de todos modos no estaba tan buena- se carajeó.

Edward tomó el arma y le dio el tiro de gracia.

De pronto alguien le apuntó con una pistola en la espalda. Edward se quedó quieto, no se movió ningún centímetro mientras que en su mente planeaba con inmovilizar al atacante.

-No te muevas- le advirtió una voz demasiado conocida.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya forma de saludarme-

Bella suspiró de alivio al reconocerlo, tiró el arma y lo abrazó.

-Deberías de sentirte orgulloso, aprendí a usar un arma de fuego- bromeó.

-Sí, Bella, pero no creo que tu padre estaría orgulloso- dijo-es mejor dejar esos hábitos, créeme- Edward estaba totalmente estresado y ansioso pero el tener a Bella sana y a salvo lo tranquilizaba un poco

Bella se rió y los salieron del grisáceo cuarto. Sin problemas llegaron al auto saliéndose del lugar.

Edward conducía sin hablar y con el rostro serio. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella.

Él movió el volante con agilidad poniendo al auto fuera de camino. La gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Edward!- gritó la morena nerviosa.

-Tienes… ¡¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo que acabo de sufrir y mejor aún tienes idea de lo que te acaba de pasar?- le espetó.

Bella solo se encogió en su asiento. Edward estaba más atemorizador que nunca.

-Desde que ese tipo me dijo por teléfono que estos idiotas te habían secuestrado, sentí en serio que mi mundo se desmoronaba. Después de conducir como un frenético, llegó y escucho un disparo junto a un grito tuyo…mi corazón se detuvo. No tenía sentido que siguiera latiendo sin la razón de mi existir.- Edward cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Bella no se atrevió a decir nada y no rompió el silencio. Fue su esposo quien empezó a hablar de nuevo:

-Y cuando ese tipo dijo que te había tocado me llenó una ira mortal, después te veo apuntándome con un arma ¡El colmo es que cuando pasó todo te comportaste como si hubiéramos ido al parque!- Edward tomó a Bella entre sus manos mirándola fijamente a los ojos- ¡No entiendo porque estás tan tranquila! ¿Qué piensas? ¡Dímelo por favor!

Ella no podía pensar correctamente teniéndolo tan cerca. Su corazón palpito a mil por hora y no podía evitar sumergirse en los ojos de él. No habló, solo lo miró. Lo miró como nunca antes lo había mirado, su corazón iba a velocidades extremas y no concebía el habla.

-Me intrigas en exceso Isabella – susurró él y con esas palabras la besó.

La besó como si el mundo se fuera a terminar. A simple vista parecía un beso común y corriente como los que habían tenido antes. La diferencia: Era amor. No era falso, no era por error; sucedió por las razones más simples del planeta. Por amor.

El tiempo literalmente se detuvo, parecía como si todo lo que había a su alrededor se hubiera detenido para admirar el romance de los dos.

El amor es así. Puede darse en las circunstancias más extrañas pero siempre la misma magia.

Pero ni toda esa magia y afecto podía detener las sombras del destino que se aproximaban.


	9. La condición

_Hola, pequeñas criaturitas. _

_Después de escrudiñar mi imaginación para volver a tomar el hilo de la historia, aquí está lo prometido. Sé que me tarde un poco después de la nota, pero tenía que ser algo bueno para no defraudarlos después de tanto tiempo. _

_Así que, sé que tampoco es la gran cosa y mientras intentaba ver que ponía aquí decidí escribir sobre un detalle importante de la historia, pero no apresurarlo tanto. Soy muy quisquillosa, lo sé. De todos modos, hay una escena para aquellos que amen a Edward y Bella juntos. _

_Ojalá y les guste. Si les gustó, dejen reviews y márquen la historia como favoritos. Esa es mi paga. _

_Escribiré pronto, es más empezaré ahora mismo...si mi inspiración no se va._

_Garrita._

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo me gusta pedirlos prestado y dejar volar mi imaginación._

_Capítulo 9: La condición._

* * *

Agua fría. Lo único que quería en ese momento era seguir con mi cabeza sumergida en agua fría. Olvidar todo lo que había pasado, dejar cada mal recuerdo, limpiar mi cuerpo y lo que me sobra de alma. Han pasado algunos días desde el incidente en el que casi me cuesta la vida, sigo sin saber dónde saqué las agallas para mantenerme en pie.

— ¿Bella? —Edward me llamó con un tono de urgencia en su voz.

— Ya voy— murmuré.

Él se había puesto más sobre protector después de aquel incidente, no lo culpo. Las cosas se habían puesto un poco más cómodas desde aquel beso donde sentí una chispa desconocida.

Chispa.

Me volví a sumergir en el agua. Sólo son dos años, me repetía constantemente, dos años; si tan sólo pudiera seguir viva hasta llegar a cumplir esos dos años. ¿Cuántas personas me quieren muerta? ¿Cuántas cosas importantes son las que ignoro?

— ¡Bella! Llevas dos horas allá dentro, voy a entrar— me advirtió Edward siendo el nervioso que es.

— ¡NO! — La idea de mi desnuda frente a él me incomoda— Ya voy saliendo, lo prometo. Me apresuré a salir de la bañera lo más rápido que pude, quizás demasiado rápido ya que me terminé estampando en el suelo. A pesar de que estuvieran persiguiéndome, mi coordinación seguía sin ser normal.

— ¿Qué pasó?— gritó Edward —Escuché un golpe, Bella juro que voy a entrar en es — No pudo terminar su frase ya que lo interrumpí al abrir la puerta.

—Permiso— murmuré y traté de correr a mi habitación antes de que se diera cuenta de la abertura en mi pierna.

Mientras estaba en mi habitación escrudiñando los cajones en busca de un curita, sonó mi celular. Reconocía el tono, pequeño chiste privado, de la marcha imperial de "Star Wars". Era mi madrastra, perfecto.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunté fastidiada.

—Esos no son modales, llevamos demasiado sin saber de ti. Sólo queríamos hablar contigo— la preocupación fingida de Agatha era tan evidente que hasta dolía.

—Claro, sólo quieres saber si ya consumé mi matrimonio—

—En parte, pero ya que lo mencionas ¿Ya fue así? — inquirió ella, gracias a dios no podía ver su cara porque el simple tono tan sugestivo con el que lo decía ya me daba asco.

—No—

—Bella—chasqueó la boca — Si no lo haces, ¿cómo quedarás embarazada? —

— Ese no es parte del plan, sólo era casarme — mi voz era firme pero mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar, nunca me dijo que debía tener un hijo. No estaba lista para esto.

— Oh, Bella querida— se rió — ¿Crees que se quedará contigo si no tiene algo que lo amarre? Por supuesto que era parte del plan.

— No voy a tener un bebé— le espeté.

— Como quieras, de todos modos tu padre quería un nieto para darte la herencia— la maldad se podía escuchar en sus palabras, cada palabra que decía contenía veneno.

Colgué. No quería saber más, faltaban cuatro año para tener veintiuno. ¿Podría aguantar cuatro años hasta reclamar lo que era mío? Agatha no está dispuesta a dármelo tan fácil, quiere arruinar mi vida lo más que sea posible. Pero si un bebé era lo que necesitaba para ser libre, ¿sería capaz de traer una criatura al mundo, así? Edward estaría encantado, pero no me dejaría si supiera la razón detrás de eso. Tal vez sea mejor no decirle, el puede tener el dulce beneficio de la ignorancia.

—Al mal paso darle prisa— me dije.

Me miré, podía dejarme la bata. El punto era como iba a presentar mis intenciones hacia él, me retorcí, me sentía mal con sólo pensar eso. Yo no soy así, soy virgen y no tenía intenciones de dejar de serlo hasta que llegara la persona indicada.

El recuerdo de la fábrica y las manos de aquel sujeto me hicieron estremecer. Bueno, supongo que al menos el tacto de Edward me hará olvidar eso. Podía justificarme con aquella chispa que sentí cuando nos besamos después de haber salido viva con eso; seguía quedándome despierta en la noche tratando de descubrir que era.

Salí de la habitación decidida, me sentí precipitada, ¿por qué lo hacía demasiado rápido? Digo, Agatha se molestó en decirme eso hasta hoy, por teléfono, ¿hay necesidad de apresurarse? Claro, alguien me quiere muerta. Eso respondió mi pregunta, pero aún así no iba a dejar que me quitarán que fuera algo especial, supongo. Trato de fijarme una fecha por el bien de mi cordura, pensé en el viernes así tendría otros cuatro días para tranquilizarme.

—Hola— oigo una voz y salto— Perdón, no era mi intención espantarte.

—No te preocupes— respondí con una pequeña sonrisa— Siéntate— le di unos golpecitos a la cama.

— Ya es demasiado tarde, deberías de dormir — Edward me ve como si intentara decirme algo más o quizás saber algo.

—Oh, no puedo dormir— me encojo de hombros— Ya sabes, insomnio y cosas así.

Eso no pareció bastarle, se pasa la mano por su cobrizo cabello y luego se congela al verme. Me miro espantada por si habrá notado la herida en mi pierna, la bata parece ocultarlo bien. Claro, lo único que tengo puesto es una bata.

— Debo cambiarme— me sonrojé y Edward entendió la indirecta que debía de salir.

Me paré para buscar mi ropa cuando me dí cuenta que mi timidez no iba a ayudar el viernes, no lo pensé dos veces y antes de que él saliera de la habitación me aferro a él con los dos brazos.

— No te vayas— susurro tratando de sonar con un poco de confianza, mi cara pintada de rojo brillante me delata pero aún así.

Edward se voltea y me ve atónito, intentando descifrar que pasa conmigo. Yo sigo sin dudar de lo que hago y lo beso. El me responde pero lo tomé con la guardia baja, lo tomo con más fuerza y empiezo a caminar hacia mi cama. La chispa vuelve, los labios de Edward son cálidos y tiernos pero yo tenía que ir un paso adelante.

Me tambaleo y caemos sobre la cama, mis labios se empiezan a mover más rápido y mi corazón rebota en mi pecho a mil kilómetros por hora. De pronto Edward vuelve en sí y se da cuenta de lo que intento hacer.

—Bella, no, tenemos que parar — me imploró.

— No— le digo mientras sigo besándolo torpemente— te quiero.

— Bella, no—me volvió a decir separándose de mí.

—Quédate toda la noche— le pedí mirándolo a los ojos— Por favor.

— No necesitas hacer esto, estoy bien — Ya no estábamos abrazados, se sentó y me dejó acostada.

Me empecé a quitar la bata como último recurso.

—Quédate toda la noche— le murmuré.

—Bella, ¿podrías dejar de desvestirte, por favor? — Edward trató de sonar serio pero había un tono de burla.

Mi cara seguía roja, me sentí torpe, no quería ni saber de cómo Edward me había visto intentando ser seductora. Eso no era lo mío, el me conoce, yo era la que se tropezaba con sus propios pies y trataba siempre de ser invisible, no una diosa sexy.

— Soy una torpe— me dije y oculté mi cara con la almohada.

— Eres adorable— se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la frente—Toma, vístete— me da mi pijama de algodón y se va.

Me visto y me amarro el cabello. Soy una tonta, torpe y más. Me hago bolita en la cama e intento no llorar, ¿por qué lloro? Simplemente porque hice el ridículo. Nada más.

Escucho que la puerta se entre abre, es él. Me ve y me abraza.

— ¿Sabes qué? Te tomaré la palabra, me quedaré contigo toda la noche— me sonríe con una calidez que sólo había visto en mi padre.

Salté y traté de desabrocharme los botones. Pero la mano de Edward me detuvo.

—No así, torpe— nos acostamos y él me rodeó con sus brazos— Sólo para ver que por fin duermas un poco.

Me volteé para verlo, sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente y le sonreí. Al fin y al cabo era mi mejor amigo, me acurruqué y me empecé a quedar dormida mientras me tarareaba una canción que desconocía.

Y así poco a poco, mis ojos se cerraron. Se quedaría conmigo toda la noche y yo estaba feliz con eso. De hecho, me gustaría que nos quedáramos así y se detuviera el tiempo.

El pensamiento me hizo abrir los ojos, él seguía tarareando y pasando su mano por mi cabello. ¿Acaso estaba…? Deseché el pensamiento, no puede ser. Es mejor que no lo haga, así dolerá menos cuando lo pierda. Temblé cuando pensé en perderlo.

No puede ser.


End file.
